


Paranormal Activity

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, FBI, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock and John Consulting on Paranormal Cases for the FBI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Activity

**Author's Note:**

> forensiphile asked:How about Sherlock and Watson consulting for the FBI on paranormal cases

"He was murdered, yes, but by a succubus, not a vampire, because those   
two puncture wounds on her neck are obviously a decoy, meant to throw   
us off their scent , and if you lot can’t see that then you’re   
obviously stupider than you look."

John sighed, apparently his partner couldn’t go two minutes without   
insulting the agents they were working with.

"Sherlock, will you just get on with it, they have guns, and they’re   
not afraid to use them" he muttered, trying to get both himself and his   
friend through the case without provoking the agents (whose glares were   
getting increasingly threatening).

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this prompt, but I’m not sure where I was going with it. Hope it’s okay. Also you didn’t specify which Sherlock, so I picked BBC and went for it.


End file.
